


Wild West

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But only because MC looks like she's 12, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Some visiting cowhands meet an interesting little firecracker when she challenges them to a game of cards.





	Wild West

The town is lively despite the dusty streets and blazing heat beating down on those going about their business. The saloon is bursting with loud guffaws and energetic shouts as the cowhands inside rest up after having run the cattle to the big city. They’re eager to spend their earnings on good drink and have a bit of fun gambling.

Into this happy chaos a girl steps through the swinging front doors and up to the counter. A few of the locals eyes her as she sets a few bills on the counter in exchange for a full bottle of whiskey. Grabbing it up she turns to face the room before making her way to a table where a handful of cowhands are playing cards.

“You fella’s got room for one more?”

They men look up at her, confused at first, but eventually one of them let’s out a snort which sets off the rest of them.

“Little missy, you better be making your way on home to your poppa before he finds you here.”

“I don’t think my ‘poppa’ will care much what I do. Is there room or not. I prefer to play while I drink.”

The men laugh, though this time it feels a bit more tense.

“Fine, fine, whatever. If you want to lose your money and make yourself sick by drinking that then yeah, we got room for ya.”

One of the men grabs a chair from another table and drags it over for her while another makes a space for her to set her drink as she is dealt in.

“Alright, we’ll keep this simple for our little friend here, aces high, best hand wins the pot. Buy in is the usual.”

The girl throws in her money when she’s side eyed after that comment, grinning at the men as she takes a swig of her drink.

The first hand doesn’t last long and the girl receives stares as she leans forward and pulls the pile from the middle of the table toward herself with a happy grin.

By the end of the fifth hand her bottle of whiskey is nearly gone and so is the money in the pockets of the cowhands.

“Ready to play again?”

“You, you little cheat. I’ve got half a mind to take you outside and put you down.”

The other men mumble their agreement, frustration at so many losses slowly turning to anger.

“I can’t help that I’m lucky boys. Or maybe you all just suck at playing cards.”

The sound of their tempers snapping is nearly audible and before anyone can blink the one that accused her of cheating has pulled a deringer from his side and is taking aim. The girl just stares at him, her expression still that smug grin that the other men were beginning to hate.

“You little cheat, I’ll let all of this slide if you hand over all the money you’ve won and anything you came in here with to make amends.”

The grin slip sto be replaced by a frown before the girl closes her eyes and heaves out heavily. “You and I both know that guns aren’t allowed in town. If you get caught with that by the sheriff, you’ll be spending a night in a cell.”

“Why you!”

It looks as though the man is moments from pulling the trigger when the saloon doors open up and two men walk in. One has a shiny badge on his breast as he surveys the room, his eyes landing on the stalemate between the girl and the cowhand.

“Well Doc, you were right, she’s been swindling the cowhands again.” The sheriff walks over to the table and gives the man with the gun a stern look. “Put that away and I won’t throw you into jail for the night.”

As the sheriff watches the man put away his pistol the man he called Doc hurries over to the girl with a frown.

“Maddie, you can’t keep doing this.”

“But it's so much fun.”

“Hey, you her old man. She’s been cheating me and my friends out of our hard earned money.

Doc looks over at the cowhand, trying to look smug as he crosses his arms.

“She’s not my daughter, she’s my partner, we’re the town doctors. Also she never cheats, if you lost money to her that’s your own fault, everyone here in town knows better than to play against her for real stakes. All you had to do was ask someone and they would have told you how bad of an idea that was.”

“What, she can’t be a doctor she’s still just a child!”

“Nobody’s that good, just none of you have caught her cheating yet.”

“That’s enough gentlemen. I’ll let you all be on your way now. Doctor Maddie may not look it but she’s older than her appearance would lead you to believe. In fact I’d say she’s the best doctor we’ve had in town for years now. Though I could do without her causing trouble with folks like you that come through town and don’t know her.” The sheriff gives Maddie a stern look even as the girl smiles innocently up at him.

Doc motions to the bottle on the table and the sheriff just sighs, “Looks like she may be a bit tipsy Gerald.”

“Get her home and rested, I’ll handle these fellows.”

Doc nods before picking the girl up and making his way out of the saloon. The pout she sends towards the sheriff has a few of the locals chuckling before turning back to their own drinks.


End file.
